


Bambi On Ice | Jay Halstead

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [20]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Hi there! I know it’s not even the Christmas season yet, but I was wondering if you could write a Jay Halstead imagine where he plans an entire date that is festive for the holiday season? I think that would be really cute!! I really enjoy your writing! (: Thank you!❜❜-sassygirlymermaidPairings: Jay Halstead x ReaderFeaturing: Jay Halstead, Y/n (Reader).Summary: Jay takes y/n on an unforgettable ice-skating date.WARNINGS: fluff, ice skating, walking, jay being cute, kissing, Christmas themes.Word Count: 823
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Reader, Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Reader
Series: One Chicago [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bambi On Ice | Jay Halstead

You pouted at Jay. Giving him a pleading look.

Jay felt your gaze on him. Shaking his head no, all the while still looking at the road in front of him. A smile slightly gracing his mouth.

“I’m not telling you, it’s a surprise,” Jay chuckled. Getting amused by your attempts at begging.

“Can you at least give me a clue?” You pleaded. Giving him your best puppy dog eyes.

Jay let out a chuckle, shaking his no. Making you pout even more.

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Jay responded. Making you let out a whine. Hitting the back of your head on the headrest.

Jay let out another chuckle, turning into the parking lot of the ice-skating rink. Your eyes lit up with excitement.

“Surprise,” Jay spoke. Parking his truck, then turning it off.

Jay turned his whole body to face you. Face beaming with excitement. Smiling happily at you.

“We’re going ice skating,” You beamed, your whole face beaming with excitement.

Jay smiled at you. his heart fluttering. You quickly got out of the truck, Jay doing the same.

“I’ll catch you if you fall, which you will,” Jay playfully teased. As you playfully looked offended. Putting your hand to your chest. While Jay locked his truck. Shoving his keys in his pocket.

“You’re practically Bambi on ice,” He teased. Making you let out a fake offended scoff.

“Am not,” You protested. Pouting at him. Jay gave you a mischievous smile.

“You so are,” He chuckled. Wrapping his arm around you. pulling you closer to his side. Hand rubbing up and down your arm. As both of you walked into the ice rink.

Jay paid the administration fee as well as the fee for the skates.

Both of you putting the skates on. Jay helped you up. Assisting you to the ice rink.

Holding you closely as both of you stepped into the ice rink. Losing your footing. Jay let out a chuckle, helping you balance.

You craned your neck to look at him. Heart beating faster, breathing quickening.

“Told you, you were Bambi on ice,” Jay chuckled. While you rolled your eyes. Lightly pushing his chest.

“Hush you,” You whined. Pouting up at him. Jay smiled mischievously down at you. pressing a soft kiss against your forehead. Making your heart flutter.

Jay pulled away. Taking his bottom lip in between his teeth, as he stared at you. His left hand coming up to the side of your face, his fingers gently tucking a loose strand of your hair behind your ear. Making your breath hitch. Jay looked at you with eyes full of love.

“Come on, Bambi,” He teased. Letting go of you and grabbing your hand. Intertwining his fingers with your fingers. He winked at you, as he moved forward. Pulling you along with him.

You gripped Jay’s hand tighter. Trying to keep your balance. Eventually, you gained your balance.

Jay and you skated around the ice rink. Smiling and laughing happily. Smiling happily at each other every once in a while.

Jay stopped in the middles of the ice rink, making you stop in front of him.

“Want to do something slightly risky?” Jay asked you. His eyes gleaming with mischief.

“Yeah,” You replied hesitantly. Giving him a curious look.

Jay raised his hand that was holding yours up high. Your eyebrow arched, as you gave him a look, waiting to see what he does next.

“Do you trust me?” Jay asked.

“Always,” You answered him. Making Jay’s heart speed up. He smiled at you.

You let out a tiny squeal as Jay twirled you. Your squeal then turned into a fit of giggles, as he kept twirling you. Beaming with happiness, as Jay laughed happily. Admiring you as he twirled you around.

In the midst of the twirl, you lost your footing, making you fall. Before you could hit the ice. Jay caught you. One of his hands was placed on your back, while the other hand was cradling the back of your head.

You looked up at him in shock and surprise. Breathing quicker. Your heart race speeding up.

Jay looked down at you. Eyes staring deeply into your eyes.

Both of you stared into each other’s eyes. Jay leaned his head down closer to yours until his lips ghosted over yours. His warm breath fanning your lips, making your breath quicken, as well as your heart.

His eyes fluttered closed, as well as your eyes when his lips touched yours softly. Jay deepened the kiss. Pulling you up to your feet, well skates.

Both of you were too engrossed in the kiss the surrounding the both of you disappearing.

Jay finally pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead against your forehead. Both of you trying to regain breathing properly. Staring deeply into each other’s eyes.

“I love you, y/n, so much,” Jay confessed.

“I love you too, Jay, so much,” You replied…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: GOT A JAY HALSTEAD OR CHICAGO PD REQUEST? SEND IT IN! REQUESTS FOR CHRISTMAS CLOSE 20TH OF DECEMBER!


End file.
